


Krogan Love in Mass Effect Andromeda

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Big Nakmor Drack, F/M, Krogan, Little Sara Ryder, NSFW, Not Beta Read, slow ass updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: You guys asked for it.I went and did it.Here is the first of likely MANY slow to come snips, snaps and drabbles between the lovable old man Drack and Sara Ryder. Please note that Sara will chance in appearance, behaviour, personality and so on because not everyone sees Sara as the innocent little girl who loved Krogan cock, and not everyone likes the idea of Sara being a dominating type.Drack will be as close to his true self as he can be in personality, but not every drabble will have him as the dominating sex god.





	1. Make me feel alive

Defeating the Archon had been a shared victory. It gave everyone freedom from the Kett for a time and it bought everyone a moment of peace. And it gave the pathfinder an excuse to shut down her comm link, turn off her terminal, giver her crew some long overdue leave time and tell Tann to not bother her for AT LEAST 73 hours.

Safe to say, Sara Ryder knew she wouldn’t be sleeping for the entirety of that time.

Not by a long shot.

No sooner had she made it to her room on the Tempest, where she planned to stay while Lexi tended her brother Scott, someone bigger and stronger had lifted her over their shoulder and proceeded to lock and sound proof the room while shamelessly fondling her ass.

“Dra-”

“Shut up.” He said firmly and all but dumped her on the bed, quickly ripping the ugly Initiative clothes from her body, under vest and all, as he devoured whatever protest and complaint she might have had with a near bruising kiss as he pinned her beneath him, one hand easily holding both of hers above her head while the other shredded her pants and a sharp clawed finger mercilessly rubbed and stroked her weeping core.

Not that she resisted any, struggled yes, but not to get away from the huge Krogan that held her down so easily, no she wanted to get closer to him, to be crushed against his body and held as he took her, to be in that safe, warm hold as he trained her body to relax and take in every inch of his cock.

They didn’t call it love, Drack was to old for that kind of crap again, and Sara didn’t want the commitment issues that came with love. Friends with Benefits was the nicest way to explain it, but right now, all Sara cared about was getting her hands free so she could find those little cracks in Drack’s natural plates and make him stop teasing her and just fuck her.

“Eager.” He hissed astride to keep his hand trapped against her core with her thighs, only for him to easily pull free and push her down to the bed again, “I thought you knew better than to rush this.” 

“I just came face to face with death for a fourth time, my brother is back in a coma until Sam’s integrated with him properly, everyone and their damn mother wants my attention and I feel like I just went six rounds with my cousin on a bad day.” Sara huffed. “Maybe I’m tired of everyone treating me like glass again and I want someone to make me hurt so I know I’m not suddenly untouchable for killing the Bastard who made this mess in the first place.”

“Eager and foul mouthed, lucky for you I left the gag behind or I’d make you wear that for all that swearing.” Drack chuckled, shrugging the armour off himself and tormenting her more but deliberately rubbing the head of his cock to her soaked pussy, barely pushing in before pulling back, making her arch and struggle to break free of him to try and make him fuck her.

She never could get free of him, they both knew it, but it never stopped her trying to pull her arms free from his grip, trying to show some dominance but Drack never let her, knowing that she didn’t want to be the one in control right now, not after having been in control for so long during the shit storm that was the mission against the Archon. 

Not, right now, she wanted him to be in control of her, to make her burn out and ache like no one else had before and make her feel weak, frail and just as helpless as she really felt.

“Drack… Please!” she panted.

He chuckled and bent low, releasing her arms, only to cup her back with his now free hand and hold her in place as he licked and mouthed at her almost flat chest, feeling her fingers claw at his head plates as he worked her body with his tongue, while forcing his clawed fingers deep into her desperate core.

“Ahh! Oh fuck! Drack! Ahh-ha-aaa!” 

He teased her for at least two hours, forcing her past her limits at least three times with just his fingers and tongue before giving her a moments rest, enough time for her to try and catch her breath as he planted his hands either side of her head, giving her something to hold onto as he at last pushed his cock against her trembling pussy, letting her grab his wrists with shaking hands before he plunged into her.

She arched up, slamming her lithe frame into his plated chest, eager for more as he moved with brutal speed and harsh deep thrusts, the bed jerking with each powerful thrust as his balls smacked against her rear, making her cry out as he pushed deeper and deeper, leaving her short of breath and utterly boneless under him as he used her willing body.

She’d feel it later, the burning ache in her lower abdomen, the painful burn of being over stretched far too much far too soon, but damn it she didn’t care. She wanted that pain, that reminder that she was alive and everything, no matter how bad it seemed to be would turn out right.

“Come back here, kid.” Drack told her and a sharp pain burned her shoulders as he bit her.

“I’m here.” She assured with a pained hiss. 

“Good.” He smiled toothily and increased the speed of his thrusts again. Starting to struggle as his cock throbbed and swelled inside her, his ball sack burning against her ass with each smack until at last he pushed in deep and pumped her full of his burning seed, covering her mouth with his hand as she screamed.

 

She’d been crying the whole time.

He’s not said anything because he knew she didn’t want to accept the tears were there, but now that she lay weak and vulnerable in his arms, he gently wiped the tears away with the soft fabric of her ruined shirt, gently applying a thin layer of special medical gel into her now clean but still weeping core, he’d torn her internally, he knew from the scent of blood, but thankfully he knew she would heal on her own, it would just take a few days and it would hurt like hell if she tried to over stress herself until the tear was healed.

He heard Sam’s little node give a soft, almost unnoticeable chime, signifying the passing of another hour, but beyond that, he made no other sound, likely at Sara’s request, given how much she struggled to sleep already.

“Drack?”

“Yes Sara?” he asked gently shifting her so she could look at his face.

“Stay with me…?”

“Couldn’t leave you even if you ordered me too Ryder.” He assured softly wiping the tears away again. “Now sleep.”

“Sleep… I can do that… and the best part…” She yawned and snuggled into his shoulder. “No alarm clocks…” she smiled weakly.


	2. Vetra knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second little drabble for you guys, short and sweet.
> 
> enjoy

It still amazed him that she didn’t hurt herself when they were like this together.

He knew she could take his cock easily, kid was practically weeping by the time they had a chance to sneak off to her quarters or some store room or even in the Nomad and have Sam lock and soundproof the space and cut off all contact so no one heard them going at each other, stars knew she’d never live it down if anyone found out she was letting him fuck her brains out or that he let her ride his cock when they couldn’t get any kind relief in anything else. 

It had been her that dragged him off this time, the lull in action had left her with an itch she couldn’t scratch of her own and so, they had stolen the Nomad while Liam was playing football with some guys from Eos’s outpost and gone for a drive.

They ended up far away from anyone else, and now he was leant back in the back seat of the Nomad, his armour and hers in a messy pile on the front seat while she slowly took more and more of his cock deep into her sinfully tight core, giving him a slow, tormenting good show of her body as his cock throbbed and ached to just bury itself into her heat and fuck her hard. 

But this was her turn to be in control, and her orders had been that he keep his hands to himself unless she asked him to help and let her fuck his cock.

Apparently, having spent six days in medical wing after a small coughing fit had brought Cora and Lexi down on her for not watching her own health even though she wasn’t sick and then gone seven more days on Havarl had been too long a wait and she needed something bigger than that toy she thought no one else knew about.

Three times already her body had reached its peak and she was still going, slowly taking another inch into her pussy as he watched her face, seeing the twitch of her lips as she fought to keep those sweet sounds she made under control, forcing herself to go slowly despite the clear desire to just sink down and let him fill her all the way and just surrender to him. He watched her eyes flutter, struggling to find focus as he stretched her wide and made her legs all but boneless with one little thrust, the little flare of her nose as she tried to keep breathing through the pleasure and pain that burned her body in so many ways… 

It was hot watching her try to keep composed like this, but it did make him just want to grab her arms and move her on his cock as easily as they both knew he could. He gave a slow roll of his hips and felt her cum spill out over his aching length again, growling deep in his throat as she sank down just that little more as her legs gave out for just a minute. “Drack… fuck… ohhh…”

“Come on kid. You know you can’t stand slow.” He teased, bringing his hands to her hips as she shook her head trying to regain some focus. “your legs are gonna give out long before you do. So why not we skip the slow fuck and get right to the pounding?” he offered, rolling his hips again and on if she didn’t make the sweetest little moan when he pushed that little deeper. “What was that?”

“Fuck.. oh god… Drack... please…!”

The old Krogan smirked and forced her to move back up to just the very head of his cock and the mercilessly brought her back down all the way, stretching her wide and filling her so much he felt her body fight to adjust to the stretch and oh did she give the neediest little cry as he forced her to stay still on his cock, indulging in his own little torment as her body craved and fought for more of everything. 

“Always such a tight pussy,” He teased softly, “You know you squeeze me so good kid, makes me want to just throw you on the nearest surface and fuck you so much your heavy with my cum for a while. Do you want that now kid? For me to make you fat with my cum?”

“Yes! Oh god yes!” Sara all but screamed as he started to move at last, pumping his cock deep and hard into her core as she held on to his plating for some stability as he moved inside her. “Oh Drack…”

 

“They’ve been gone for hours now.” Liam huffed. “What the fuck are they doing?”

“knowing Drack, he’s teaching her how to fight Krogan style. That or they got lost in the sand dunes again.” Vetra said, “let ‘em be, Liam, they’ll come home eventually.” She added, watching Liam huff and sulk off to his bed room. 

She felt kinda bad for the guy, he didn’t realize that Sara wasn’t interested in him, but if he couldn’t work up the courage to talk to her when she wasn’t in armour, chances were he’d never catch ger eye.

Vetra knew what Drack and Sara were doing, Sara always smelt of sex when they came back and practically glowed sometimes. 

As long as Drack remembered the clean the Nomad before Vetra got inside it again, the Turian wouldn’t be sharing the details of the Cook and Pathfinder’s many sexual exploits.


	3. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice little snuggle moment.  
> No sexy stuffs, but I did promise there would be variation here.

The Pathfinder’s Quarters were too big for her. 

She felt lost in that room, small, alone, weak, frail, utterly overwhelmed. She hated it. It was too much to cope with on top of everything else that had been forced upon her.

She tried to hide under the bed, hoping that the confined space would make it easier, but it didn’t and just as she felt like screaming and cursing it all, someone bigger than her, her brother and her father, took firm hold of her arms, pulled her from the dark space under the bed and held her, carefully wrapping the forgotten bed sheets around her as a huge three fingers hand gently began to pet her hair.

“Drack?”

“Go to sleep.” The words were firm, direct and calming, enforced by the sudden warmth and tight hold of being near someone, of being protected and shielded from the outside…

Sara pressed herself closer to the warmth, managing to wiggle a hand free and grip the armour tightly as she closed her eyes, she needn’t want him to just vanish, didn’t want to wake up and find this was all just a hazing false thought brought on by her own fatigue. 

Drack gently continued to pull his claws through Ryder’s hair, letting her cling to him as she needed. Poor kid was under enough stress from the world right now, and this room? It was just a damn reminder of how alone she was now. She’d lost everyone, her old man was dead and gone, and her brother was comatose, whatever they thinking putting her in the biggest room on the ship? Idiots.

Kid needed someone else with her right now, someone to keep her from snapping under the strain of leadership and responsibility. 

 

She woke up slowly, cocooned in warmth and still being petted by that huge tri fingers hand, though given the slow and steady breathing of the massive form holding her, Drack had fallen asleep as well, his arms still tightly wrapped around her and her hand still clutching the chest armour he was still wearing.

With a small smile, she let her eyes fall closed again and rested her head under Drack’s chin as she fell back into a deep sleep.


End file.
